Halo: Combat Evolved
Az Xbox Classic ra jelent meg 2001 November 15.-én. Kompatibilis az Xbox 360-nal is. Live-ról letölthető egy patch, amivel eltud indulni a Halo Xbox 360-on is. A játék megjelent PC-re is, amit MAC illetve Windows operációs rendszereken élvezhetünk. A Halo Combat Evolved-et letöltheted az XBOX LVIE ról 2007 December 4.-étől 1200 Microsoft pontért cserébe. Már az 1999-es tréler videókon is látszott, hogy nagyon jó hangulata lesz a játéknak. 2001.-ben amikor megjelent a játék egyszerűen nem lehetett mihez viszonyítani. A grafikája minden akkori játékot leelőzött és itt kezdődött el, hogy a zenére is fordítsanak hangsúlyt. Martin O Donnell eszméletlen munkát végzett. A játékban a legjobban illő helyre mindig a legjobban illő zenét rakták. Vérpezsdítő jelenségeket produkált a zene minden ismerősömben és ámulva-bámulva nézték, hogy mennyire összeillik a zene az adott jelenetekhez. A Halo másik újdonsága a pajzsrendszer. Ugyanis itt kezdődik el elsőnek a visszatöltődő pajzs. (Tudni kell, hogy innen másolták a Call of Duty életrendszerét) A játékban helyett kapott, (végre) nem lehet nálad végtelen fegyver. Maximum 2 fegyver lehet nálad. A gránátdobás is külön gombot kapott, így nem kell külön kiválasztani a fegyverválasztónál, (pl Half Life játékokban) a fegyvereket vagy éppen a gránátokat, mert valljuk be elég időigényes. A Halo-ban külön van egy gomb a fegyverválasztásnak és egy külön gomb, amivel a gránátot rögtön eldobod. Sokkal kényelmesebbre sikeredett az irányítás emiatt. A mesterséges inteligenciáról még mondanék pár szót. Egyszerűen fenomenális. Legnehezebb szinten az ellenfelek olyanokat csinálnak, mint amiket más játékokban nem. Gránátok elől elugrálnak, próbálják kikerülni a lövéseket, fedezékbe húzódnak, és ami a legfontosabb becserkésznek. Ha nem figyelsz, pár momentum alatt hátba támadnak. Ha egy kisebb osztag vezetőjét eliminálod, akkor a kisebb rangú ellenfelek akár pánikba is eshetnek, amit sokszor a hasznodra tudsz fordítani. Kampány Ismertető A kampány 10 pályás. Négy nehézségi szint van a játékban. Easy, Normal, Heroic, Legendary. A nehézségi szintekről tudni kell egy fontos dolgot. Az eredeti és legvalósághűbb fokozat a Heroic. A fejlesztők állítása szerint ez tükrözi a legjobban az elképzelt valóságot. A Legendary az igazi hardcore játékosoknak készült, akik megakarnak küzdeni a sikerért, azaz a Legendás címért. Az Easy és a Normal fokozat főképpen az átlag játékosoknak készült. A történetünk az Alkony Pillére (Pillar of Autumn) nevű űrhajón kezdődik. Mi egy genetikailag génkezelt szuper katona bőrébe bújunk, azaz az utolsó életben maradt SPARTAN II.-es katonába, kit John-nak hívnak. A Játékban főképpen Master Chief jelzőt használják rá, vagy esetleg a SPARTAN-117-et. Kezdésnél rögtön egy bevezető videóval kezdődik a játék. Az űrben vagyunk. Kezdőképnek rögtön egy gyűrű alakú mesterséges bolygószerűséget tekinthetünk és ezek után az Alkony Pillérét (egy emberi hadiűrhajó) csodálhatjuk meg kívülről. A hajó kapitányának és egy mesterséges inteligenciának a párbeszédét hallgathatjuk, ahol kiderül rögtön egy-két fontos dolog. Az első, hogy az emberek menekültek valakik elől és a hallottakból ítélve fejlettebb a technológiájuk, mivel gyorsabban odaértek az emberek által véletlenszerűen megadott koordinátára, mint az emberek. Ezek után a kapitány mindenkit harckészültségbe rendel. A kép valamiféle hangárcsarnokra vált. Mindenütt repkedő dolgok, sétáló és rohanó tengerészgyalogosok, dzsipek, tankok, csapatszállító hajók. Feltűnik egy Longsword vadászűrhajó is - a méretarány érzékeltetésére: egy Longsword legalább hat-hétszer nagyobb, mint egy csapatszállító. Itt Johnson őrmester beszédét hallgathatjuk, ahol feltüzeli az embereket. Ennek a jelenetnek a különlegessége, hogy minden fokozaton mást mond Johnson a tengerészgyalogosainak. Ezekből a szövegekből megtudhatunk pár dolgot. Például, hogy az ellenséget a Szövetségnek (Covenant-nek) nevezik. A második, ami nagy valószínűséggel a videó elején látott gyűrűre utal Johnson ezen mondata Legendary fokozaton: ''- De úgy látszik, valami olyasmibe botlottunk, amiért annyira epekednek, hogy még egymáson is áttaposnak, csakhogy megkaparintsák. Nos, engem az se érdekel, ha az Isten saját anyabaszó-elhárító masinája vagy egy bazi nagy hullahopp-karika, nem hagyjuk, hogy azok rátegyék a mancsukat!? A következő pillanatban megint váltás történik, ahol egy monitort szemlélhetünk - Nyisd fel a néma koporsót - szöveggel. Ekkora a színhelyen lévő kettő technikus megilletődik, de természetesen kiolvasztják a - Néma koporsót -.'' Ekkora megláthatjuk a saját karakterünket. Igen! Ez az ízig-vérig gyilkolásra kiképzett szuperkatonával leszünk. Itt megkér a Technikus, hogy nézz körbe. Ez már a gameplay részhez tartozik. A műszereidet meg az irányítást tesztelik itt le neked és így az alap dolgokat megtanulod gyorsan könnyen. Elsőnek a villogó pontokra kellesz nézned. Ezek után inverzbe rakja az irányítást, azaz a lefelével fel, a felfele irányítással meg lefele fogsz nézni. Ekkora eldöntheted, hogy melyik szimpatikusabb neked. A következdő ellenőrzőpontnál a pajzsodat fogják feltölteni. Ha feltöltődött leellenőrzik a regeneráló rendszerét, hogy nehogy harcközben szálljon el a pajzsod. Ezek után nem kell mást tenned, minthogy eljuss Keyes kapitányhoz. Amint eljutottál hozzá elmondja neked a feladatodat. A legfontosabb feladatod, hogy Cortana-t (ő egy mesterséges inteligencia) biztonságban lejuttasd a nemrég felfedezett gyűrű alakú objektumra. De ehez életben ki kell jutnod az Alkony pilléréből, ami nem lesz piskóta, mivel a Szövetség már több csapatszállítóval is dokkolt az Alkonyon. Bár megsúgom neked, hogy ez még a könnyebb küldetések közé tartozik. A Többi pályán bontakozik ki a sztori mivolta és tudhatod meg, hogy hogyan folytatódik John elég izgalmas története. Kampány pályák #The Pillar of Autumn - "Szökés a hajóra dokkoló Szövetség elől." #Halo - "Túlélők keresése és segítése." #The Truth and Reconciliation - "Keyes kapitány megmentése egy szövetségi hajóból" #The Silent Cartographer - "A térkép megtalálása a Halo titkaiért." #Assault on the Control Room - "A Központi terem megtalálása a szövetség előtt." #343 Guilty Spark - "A mocsáron is túl, ahol még a szövetség is fél valakiktől." #The Library - "Véres harc az index keresése közben" #Two Betrayals - "A Halo szívében lévő reaktorok túlterhelése, a cél érdekében!" #Keyes - "A Szövetségi hajó megtámadása egy fotnos információ végett." #The Maw - "A Halo megsemmisítése mielőtt, az őlne meg mindenkit a galaxisban." Multiplayer Az xbox-os verzióban 2001-ben még nem volt elérhető az online multiplayer, de az xbox-ok összekötésével (System Link), no meg az osztott képernyős (Split Screen) játék nagyon hangulatosra sikeredett. Kellően lehet a játékmódokat szerkeszteni a saját ízlésünk szerint. Sőt még a karakterünk színét is megváltoztathatjuk. Jó néhány szín közül lehet választani. A PC-s verzió 2003-ban jelent meg. Ehez már volt online multiplayer, melyet még ma is játszanak néhány ezren. Szöveges chat található a játékban. A PC-s verzióban találhatunk extra multi pályákat meg fegyvereket is. Ilyen fegyver például a Fuel Rod Gun, mely az xbox-os verzióban nem kapott helyet. Multiplayer pályák *Battle Creek *Sidewinder *Damnation *Rat Race *Prisoner *Hang 'Em High *Chill Out *Derelict *Boarding Action *Chiron TL-34 *Blood Gulch *Wizard *Longest Exkluzív Multiplayer pályák(PC/Mac) *Death Island *Danger Canyon *Infinity *Timberland *Ice Fields *Gephyrophobia Damage system Power ups Egyéb Karakterek Ellenségek szövetséges egységek fegyverek UNSC Covenant Járművek Halo: Original Soundtrack Apróságok Kategória:Játékok